A New World
by Firesoul14
Summary: When both Spyro and Sparx find themselves transported into another world, they must find their way back while helping the creatures of the new world defeat a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters I only own Xavid, Daisy and Indigo.**

* * *

It was a calm morning in the dragon realms and Spyro a purple dragon with yellow horns, wing membrane, tail tip and spikes with red wings and purple eyes was happily walking around the city of Warfang with his brother Sparx a yellow dragonfly.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sparx asked.

Spyro shrugged bored.

"I dunno" Spyro replied.

"You ain't been any fun since the evil she dragon left to do that job Terrador asked her to do" Sparks said.

Spyro looked up annoyed.

"I wish you didn't keep calling Cynder a evil she dragon" he said.

"Fine the not so evil she dragon" Sparks said.

Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Hey look man I know you like her and all that but I still don't like hanging around with her" Sparx said.

"Hey nobody's asking you to" Spyro said.

"I know but still I don't trust her" Sparx muttered.

Spyro shook his head. It was clear he wasn't going to get Sparx to like Cynder in a million years.

A short moment later the sound of screams broke the silence.

"Oh no" Spyro said and ran off as fast as he could.

"Hey wait for me" Sparx called and flew after Spyro.

"Where's help when you need it?" Spyro asked trying to avoid the dragoness's chasing him.

"I bet this never gets old" Sparx joked.

"I wish sometimes I could disappear so this wouldn't happen" Spyro said in between breaths.

He was too bust running to notice the dark purple crystal in front of him and ploughed into it.

The crystal began to glow brightly and engulfed both Spyro and Sparx.

When it dimmed the two were gone.

Spyro felt himself falling through the earth faster and faster until finally he blacked out.

**Meanwhile in another land.**

It was another dark and thundery morning in the Dark and Nasty regions where nobody goes and two creatures were wondering the Swamp.

The two of the creatures both resembled small gorillas.

The first was Pink with a white circle and smaller amber circle on its hands, back and forehead

The second was Amber with pink feet, hands and head.

"I can't believe Violet can't come out cus Kane's sick" the first one said.

"Hey you know it's not Kane's fault" the second one said.

"I know Xavid but I just wish he didn't get so sick so easy" the first one said.

"Same. So what now Daisy? Xavid asked.

Daisy shrugged.

"Might as well go back and practise our abilities" she said.

"I hate training" Xavid muttered.

"Same" Daisy agreed.

While the two walked back a blinding light came out of the sky.

The two looked away at the risk of being blinded.

When the light disappeared the two could hear a voice.

"Wait here" Xavid whispered.

"No way we stick together like mum and dad" Daisy said.

"Ok just stay close" Xavid said.

Daisy nodded and followed.

When the two reached the source of the noise it had stopped.

Xavid looked over the bush and saw Spyro lying unconscious on the ground.

"What is it?" Daisy whispered.

Xavid shrugged and went over.

"I-is it dead?" Daisy asked.

"It's breathing" Xavid replied.

"Be careful" Daisy said.

Xavid looked around and found a stick and started to poke Spyro.

"What are we going to do with it?" Daisy asked slowly walking over.

Xavid shrugged.

"Take it to the pack probably" he replied.

"Well I ain't carrying it" Daisy said.

"Don't be such a girl" Xavid said.

"I _am _a girl you ninny" Daisy said.

"Found them" a voice said making the two jump.

"You two had us worried" a larger light pink version of the two said walking over.

"Sorry dad" the two said.

"Come on lets get back" the pink creature said.

"Dad we found this creature it came out of the light" Xavid said.

"Hey Rogg could you be any slower?" an purple version of the three said coming over.

"Xavid and Daisy saw that come out of the light Indigo think you can take it back?" Rogg asked.

"Me? Why don't you do it?" Indigo asked.

"My limp remember? Sunspot said I shouldn't carry anything for a while" Rogg replied.

"Fine but I still say it was your own fault that happened" Indigo muttered putting Spyro onto her back.

"Hey that Renna started on me" Rogg protested.

"Whatever" Indigo muttered and went back with the others following.

However unaware to the four they were being followed.

"Come on Spyro wake up before they eat you" Sparx muttered silently following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own Indigo, Xavid, Daisy, Emeta, Sunspot, Skyglow, Magna and Xweet.**

**

* * *

**

When the four reached their home the other creatures all looked at Spyro.

A hazel creature that that could only be described as a human sized blob came over to them.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"Xavid and Daisy found it after that light appeared, we're going to take it to the council to decide what to do with it" Rogg explained.

"Is that true young ones?" the hazel creature asked.

The two nodded.

"Yes we found it after the light appeared" Xavid replied.

The hazel creature nodded and let them on their way.

Indigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness Emeta didn't want anything to do with it" she said.

They walked until they reached a shallow cave.

"Wait here" Rogg said looking at Daisy and Xavid.

The two nodded and waited as the adults went inside.

A few minutes later they were called into the cave.

They entered to see the four council members waiting for them.

The first was Xweet, a light blue version of Emeta.

The second was Magna, a elderly dark green version of Daisy and Xavid.

The third was Skyglow, a orange version of Xweet.

And the fourth was Sunspot, a amber, battle scarred version of Daisy.

The two stepped forward silently.

"Xavid, Daisy where did you find this creature?" Magna asked.

"We found it by the river, by Berk and Starlight's Castle" Daisy replied.

"Was it alone?" Skyglow asked.

"We think so" Xavid replied.

Xweet stepped over to expect Spyro.

"This thing is unlike anything any of us have ever seen" she said.

The others nodded.

"Rogg take Xavid and Daisy to their training spot, we'll decide on what to do" Sunspot said.

Rogg nodded and took the two outside.

"What do you think mum's going to do to it?" Daisy asked.

Xavid shrugged.

"Dunno" he said.

"Come on you two" Rogg said seeing the two trailing behind.

Xavid and Daisy ran over.

"I know you hate training but it needs to be done" Rogg said.

Xavid sighed and went off to practise being a fighter, while Daisy went to do her hunting practise.

All the while Sparx was watching what was happening.

He gulped and went over to the entrance of the cave.

He saw Sunspot and Magna examine Spyro.

"What now?" Sunspot asked.

"Well since we don't know what it is I suggest we keep it in a cage so someone can keep an eye on it at all times" Magna replied.

"I'll set one up" Skyglow said and went off.

Sunspot sighed.

"I wonder what this thing is" she said.

"Trouble that's what" Xweet replied.

"Now Xweet just because we've never seen a creature like this before doesn't make it trouble" Magna said.

"Ok one's set up" Skyglow called.

Sunspot dragged Spyro to the cave and chucked him in.

Xweet locked the cage.

"So who takes first watch?" she asked.

"I'll take watch" Magna replied.

"We need the whole pack if this'll be done right" Skyglow said.

Sunspot nodded and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xweet asked.

"To see if Berk knows what this thing is" Sunspot replied.

"Fine, just be quick" Xweet said.

Sunspot nodded and went off, passing Sparx who was hiding behind some rocks.

"I need to get him out of there" he whispered.

It was then the thunder started to get louder.

"Take the cage inside!" Magna ordered.

Indigo pushed the cage into a deep cave, saving Skyglow another job.

He smiled.

"Thanks Indigo"

"No problem" Indigo smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own Indigo, Xavid, Daisy, Sunspot, Skyglow, Magna and Xweet.**

* * *

Spyro groaned waking up and finding himself in a large cage.

He sat up feeling sore all over.

"What happened?" he asked.

He then noticed Daisy and Xavid sitting by the cave entrance.

"Why you volunteered us Xavid I'll never know" Daisy said brushing some rain water off her skin.

"Hey we found it, so we should get to watch it" Xavid replied.

Spyro slowly sat up and yelped in pain.

The two turned around and went over to Spyro.

"Be careful" Daisy whispered.

Spyro looked at the two cautiously, he had never seen creatures like them before.

"Hello" Xavid said.

"Hello?" Spyro said confused.

"He speaks English" Daisy said.

"Where am I?" Spyro asked.

"Your in the Ecarva pack" Magna replied entering the cave.

Xavid and Daisy moved out of his way.

"What is your name? And what are you?" Magna asked.

"I'm Spyro and I'm a dragon" Spyro replied.

"What's a dragon?" Daisy whispered.

"Beats me" Xavid replied.

"I am Magna, leader of the council, you have already met Daisy and Xavid" Magna said.

"Why am I in a cage?" Spyro asked.

"Why are you here?" Magna asked.

Spyro was about to reply when the sound of yelling was heard.

"Xavid, Daisy stay here!" Magna said.

"Let me out, I can help" Spyro said.

Magna looked reluctant.

"One chance" he said and let Spyro out.

Spyro ran outside and saw so many creatures fighting he didn't know who was attacking who.

Some of the creatures saw Spyro and ran to fight him, while the others lay on the ground.

Spyro growled and blew a powerful fire stream at the attackers.

Some fell to the floor dead while others still charged.

"You guys need to cool off" Spyro said blowing ice at the second wave of attackers.

The attackers stopped and backed off.

By now everyone was watching Spyro.

A large black version of Sunspot growled and said something Spyro couldn't understand, and the attackers retreated.

"Is everyone ok?" Skyglow asked.

"Everyone's fine here" a few voices called.

"What are these things?" Spyro muttered.

"We're not things!" Sunspot growled.

"Enough Sunspot! We have been lucky Genopa didn't send stronger fighters to attack us" Magna said.

"If it wasn't for Spyro you would be dead too" he added.

"What are you?" Sunspot asked.

"A dragon" Spyro replied.

"Spyro! You're alive!" Sparx said flying over.

Spyro smiled, happy he wasn't alone.

"Sparx are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine but what were those creatures?" Sparx asked.

Spyro looked at Magna.

"They were our enemies sent by the outcast Genopa" he said.

"We ourselves have no species name, we just go by our pack name" Xweet said.

"Ecarva" Spyro said.

"Strong spirit" Xavid said.

Sunspot walked over to the dead attacker and huffed.

"What do we do with her?" she asked.

"Put it in the hole" Skyglow said.

Sunspot nodded.

"That was real cool what you did with fire and ice" Xavid said.

Daisy nodded.

"If I may ask something" Indigo said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Spyro shrugged and told the Ecarva pack what happened to him.

After he finished the council came together to discuss what to do.

"I think we should let him stay" Sunspot said.

"I agree" Skyglow said.

"I don't, you saw what he did to our rivals" Xweet said.

"Now Xweet Spyro was only helping, I'm sure he didn't mean to kill them" Magna said.

"So three of us agree he can stay to help fight Genopa" Skyglow said.

"Agreed" the others said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own Magna, Kerchak, Indigo, Xweet, Genopa, Moonlight, Starlight, Kane, Violet and Skyglow.**

* * *

Magna went over to Spyro.

"You're allowed to stay here if you help us defeat Genopa" he said.

Spyro sighed, why did everything always involve him, sure he was the purple dragon in the dragon world but here in this world too.

"Ok" he said.

Xweet sighed and returned to her cave.

"He doesn't even want to help us" she muttered walking back.

She then spotted Indigo by a large drop known to them as the life ender.

To Xweet's shock and horror she saw Indigo prepare to jump.

She quickly tackled Indigo away from the edge.

"What do you thing you're doing!" Xweet said angrily.

Indigo looked down and said nothing.

"Indigo you know ending your life won't help" Xweet said.

"He's turned Kerchak against us" Indigo whispered.

Xweet sighed, ever since Indigo's son had been taken during a raid two years before she had never been the same.

"He attacked me, his own mother. It's like he didn't know me" Indigo whispered.

Xweet sighed.

"Indigo, losing a child is never easy, whether they die protecting their family or whether they're lost to another pack. The pain never goes away" Xweet said.

"What do you mean? Starlight isn't dead" Indigo said.

"I meant my first child Moonlight, she died fighting off a creature and saved Starlight by asking Berk to look after her" Xweet said.

Indigo looked at Xweet apologetically.

"I'm sorry Xweet, I didn't realize" she said.

"It's ok" Xweet said.

Indigo sighed and returned to the pack.

Once Xweet was in her cave she started to think about Moonlight.

However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Starlight's voice.

"Is everything ok?" a scarlet version of Xweet asked.

"Just thinking of Moonlight" Xweet replied.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of her" Starlight said.

Xweet smiled.

"What's that purple thing in the pack?" Starlight asked.

Xweet had a look of hatred when Starlight mentioned Spyro.

"A dragon named Spyro, he says he'll help beat Genopa" Xweet replied bitterly.

Starlight nodded.

"How're Violet and Kane?" Xweet asked.

"Violet's fine but Kane has a cold" Starlight replied.

Xweet nodded.

"Berk kick you out?" she asked.

"No!, I'm just worrying too much about Kane so I came here to clear my head" Starlight replied.

"You don't trust him do you?"

"It's not that I don't trust a slave to care for them when you leave but" Xweet began but Starlight walked off fuming.

"Just because of his past, it doesn't mean you can't trust him!" Starlight yelled over her shoulder.

Xweet sighed and smirked.

"Just like your father" she muttered.

After a while Xweet returned to the pack and saw Magna talking to Spyro.

She huffed and sat in the council cave and started to sharpen a rock.

"You shouldn't be so hateful towards him" Skyglow said.

Xweet snorted.

"I can" she replied.

"What's a dragon ever done to you?" Skyglow asked.

Xweet sighed.

"I suppose you're old enough now to know the truth" she said.

"Truth?" Skyglow asked.

Xweet nodded and Skyglow sat down.

"Skyglow there is one reason why I hate all creatures that walk on four legs, and that is because before you were born your father was murdered by a creature that resembles that dragon" Xweet replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own Sunspot, Xweet, Skyglow, Floca and Daisy.**

* * *

Skyglow looked shocked.

"What happened?" he asked.

Xweet sighed.

"One month after I learnt I was expecting you, your father and I went out for a walk by Uncava Fall's" she began.

* * *

Xweet and Floca a light almond version of Xweet were walking through the swamp when they spotted a large waterfall.

"Would you care to rest?" Floca asked.

Xweet nodded and sat on a fallen tree branch.

"It's such a calm day" Floca commented.

Xweet nodded.

"How are we going to tell Moonlight and Starlight?" she asked.

Floca smiled.

"We'll tell them that they'll soon have a baby brother or sister. After all that's what we told Moonlight" he replied.

Xweet nodded and smiled watching the falls when she heard something behind her.

She turned around to see a small dark purple dragon with pail yellow horns, underbelly and eyes looking at them.

The dragon growled at the two, its eyes narrowed.

"Xweet get back to the group" Floca whispered.

Xweet slowly backed away.

When she was a good distance away the dragon charged into Floca sending him flying into a large rock with a sickening crack.

Xweet could only watch on horror as the dragon made a meal of her mate.

* * *

"That's why I don't trust him" Xweet finished.

Skyglow gulped.

"Xweet, Skyglow are you in here?" Sunspot asked coming into the cave.

"Yeah" Xweet said.

"Are you ok?" Sunspot asked.

"I'm fine" Xweet replied sharpening the rock she was holding.

"Ok, just to let you know we've all agreed Spyro can stay as long as he beats Genopa and that" Sunspot began but Xweet cut her off.

"Sunspot do me a favour and don't talk about that creature near me. I couldn't care less about it even if my life depended on it" Xweet said.

Sunspot stepped back shocked at Xweet's anger.

She gulped and went back outside.

Eventually everyone returned to their homes to rest.

"Will you be ok out here?" Daisy asked.

"We'll be fine" Spyro replied.

Daisy nodded and walked back.

Spyro sat down and looked up at the black sky.

He couldn't help but wonder what was happening back home.

Had anyone started to look for him? Did anybody see what happened? What would Cynder be doing?

He sighed and tried to sleep.

After a while he gave up on sleeping and took a walk around.

He looked up at the nearest mountian and started to wonder what other types of creatures there were in this new world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own Xavid, Sunspot, Xweet, Skyglow, Daisy, Violet, Starlight, Scarlife and Heather.**

* * *

The next morning Xavid and Daisy woke up early as normal.

"Ready? One, two, THREE!" Xavid said as the two decided to wake their dad up their way.

The two smiled sitting on Rogg.

"I'm getting too old for this" he said.

Sunspot smiled.

"Ok you two fun's over" she said.

The two got off their dad and ran over to the cave entrance.

"You ok?" Sunspot asked.

A loud click was heard as Rogg sat up.

"Yeah" he replied.

Sunspot sighed.

"You know what today is right?" she asked.

Rogg nodded and sighed.

"He will pay for what he did to us" he said.

Sunspot nodded and went outside with Daisy and Xavid.

* * *

Spyro yawned hearing footsteps.

He jumped up seeing Xweet glaring at him before walking off.

He looked around trying to remember what happened.

At first he still thought it was night as there was no sun in the sky but soon realized it wasn't nigh time by the activity around him.

"Where's the sun?" he asked.

"The what?" Daisy asked.

Spyro looked confused.

"The sun, a bright star in the sky" he explained.

Daisy shuddered.

"I don't like the sound of that" she said.

Spyro was shocked that Daisy hadn't heard of the sun before.

However their talk was cut short when there was allot of commotion in the centre of the pack.

"What's all the noise?" Sparx asked waking up.

"I dunno" Spyro replied getting to his feet.

On size comparison Spyro was no taller than Daisy.

The three went over and saw a purple version of Xweet which was skin and bones laying on the ground.

Xweet ran over worried.

"Hey, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Xweet is that you?" the purple one asked weakly.

"It's me, what happened to you?" Xweet asked.

"I tried to find my son" the purple one replied.

Xweet sighed as Sunspot came over with some food and water.

"Here have this, they'll make you feel better" Xweet said.

"Daisy, go to Berk's castle and tell him to come here" Sunspot said.

"Can Spyro come with me? So he can get used to where he is" Daisy asked.

Sunspot nodded.

Daisy smiled and took Spyro to a old castle.

"So what is this place?" Spyro asked.

"Er I think it's known as The dark and nasty regions, where nobody goes" Daisy replied.

Spyro nodded and took a quick drink from the nearest lake.

"Hey Spyro are you sure it's a good idea to drink pink water?" Sparx asked.

Daisy quickly caught a large fish and gave it to Spyro.

"Thank you" Spyro said.

"Not everyone's cold like Xweet" she said.

After a few minutes the two continued until they got to the Castle.

Daisy went inside first and saw everyone was up.

"Hi Daisy" Violet a smaller violet version of Xweet said.

"Hi Violet, can I speak to your dad?" Daisy asked.

Violet nodded and went to get her dad.

A few minutes later Berk a taller dark blue version of Violet came over.

"Well Daisy wha' can I do for you this mornin'?" he asked.

"Mum told me to get you and tell you that you need to come to the pack" Daisy replied.

Berk paused thinking something over.

"Ok I'll just tell Starlight" he said and went off.

A few minutes later he returned and went back with the two.

"So you must be the creature Sunspot told me about" he said looking at Spyro.

Spyro only nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

"So why dose Sunspot need to see me?" he asked.

Daisy shrugged.

When they got back everyone let them through, only Spyro stayed behind.

Xweet looked up at Berk.

She smiled.

"Berk there's somebody you need to meet" she said and took him into a cave.

Berk looked up and saw his half father Scarlife a silver creature with the head and feet of Berk and Starlight's kind and the body and arms of Rogg and Sunspot's kind standing over the purple creature smiling.

He looked up and smiled seeing Berk.

The violet creature sat up seeing Berk.

"Berk" Scarlife said gently "This is Heather, she is your mother" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters they belong to there respected owners. But I do own Heaver, Scarlife, Xweet, Magna, Sunspot, Genopa, Daisy and Xavid.

**

* * *

**

Berk gulped as Scarlife's words repeated themselves in his mind.

Was this really his mother he was looking at?

"Mum?" he said in almost as a whisper.

"My little Berk, is that really you?" Heaver asked.

Berk nodded unable to speak.

Scarlife smiled and gently nudged Berk forward.

* * *

Xweet smiled and went outside.

Daisy sighed bored.

"Daisy come on we gotta go" Xavid called from a clearing.

"I don't want you two going off today" Sunspot said.

The two just smiled.

"Yes no training!" Xavid cheered.

Daisy smiled and pinned Xavid down.

"Pinned ya" she smiled.

Xavid soon got the upper hand and pinned Daisy down.

"Is this what you two normally do?" Sparx asked.

The two nodded.

Daisy got out from under Xavid and ran over to her parents.

"Daisy, Xavid I need to go with your dad to do something important" Sunspot said.

"Can we come?" Xavid asked.

"Sorry Xavid maybe when your older" Rogg said.

"Spyro may I ask you something before we go?" Sunspot asked.

Spyro nodded.

"Can you look after the twins while we're gone?" Sunspot asked.

"You want me to look after them?" Spyro replied shocked.

"I trust you Spyro and so dose Rogg and from what I've seen from you I know you can handle these two" Sunspot said.

"Ok if you trust me to" Spyro said.

After the two left Spyro decided to find Magna and ask him about Genopa.

"Xavid, Daisy stay where I can see you while I talk to Magna" Spyro said.

"We will" Daisy said smiling, well what Spyro thought was a smile anyway.

He found Magna resting by a lake.

Magna sat up hearing Spyro's footsteps.

"You want to lean more about Genopa I see" he said.

Spyro nodded.

"Then it will be Scarlife you need to talk to" Magna said.

"Who's Scarlife?" Spyro asked.

"Genopa's brother" Magna replied.

"He'll be with Berk in that cave" he added pointing to the cave Berk had gone into.

"And don't think you'll be going in there right now" Xweet called.

Magna sighed.

"Xweet why do you treat Spyro as an enemy?" he asked.

Xweet had to control her anger but she finally ended up shouting at the two what happened to her.

Spyro's eyes went wide.

"Malefor" he said through gritted teeth.

"How did he get here?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he's dead. Both Cynder and I saw him die when we battled him" Spyro replied.

"You killed the one who killed my mate?" Xweet asked quietly.

Spyro nodded.

Xweet smiled.

"Then I may have been wrong about you, but don't think I'll trust you" she said and went off.

Spyro sighed.

"Looks like this is another place Malefor has left his mark" he muttered.

A few minutes later Scarlife emerged from the cave.

Magna went over to him and explained about Spyro.

Scarlife nodded and went over to Spyro who was watching Daisy and Xavid.

"I overheard you wanted to know about my brother" he said.

"It would be helpful to know what I'm dealing with" Spyro said nodding.

Scarlife nodded and sat by Spyro.

"Then I shall tell you all you need to know" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

"It all started back in our old pack, even back then Genopa always hated the other creatures" Scarlife began.

* * *

A small Scarlife and a young Genopa a light grey version of Xavid were playing in the swamp by their home.

"I'm telling you Scarlife one day I'll be king of this land and wipe out all those other creatures" Genopa said.

"I don't think that's wise" Scarlife said.

"Please Scarlife, everyone knows we're the better kind and that all other kinds should be destroyed" Genopa said.

Scarlife looked worried by what his brother was saying.

"But if you do that how will others learn about diversity between the packs of this swamp?" he asked.

"You just don't get it Scar! We're born to fight and win why don't you just accept your fate?" Genopa asked.

"Because you're wrong" Scarlife replied and ran off.

* * *

"He never did take my advise with good faith, and it didn't stop his madness" Scarlife explained.

"What happened?" Xavid asked going over.

"I'm not sure you two should know what he did" Scarlife said.

"Please" Xavid begged.

Scarlife sighed.

"You must promise never to tell your parents what I tell you" he said.

"We swear" Daisy and Xavid said together.

"When the two of us were doing our training, Genopa killed his opponent which happened to be the leaders child. He was forever banished from our pack" Scarlife continued.

"However I was worried he would go out with his plan, so I left the pack to follow him" he added.

* * *

"Genopa wait" a teenage Scarlife called and ran after his brother.

"What do you want?" Genoga asked coldly.

"I'm coming with you" Scarlife said.

"Why should you? I can look after myself" Genopa said.

"Well that I know but still we need to stick together" Scarlife said.

Genopa sighed.

"Fine" he growled.

* * *

"Eventually through showing his sheer strength he became leader of the Halbla pack and banished me from the pack because of what I am. However over twenty years after his war with the Omapen pack we were finally saved from him by Rogg, Sunspot, Berk and Starlight and we created our new pack" Scarlife explained.

"Well if I ever see him I'll give him a lesson he wont soon forget" Xavid said jumping up and down, but slipped on some mud and landed with a thump.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I won't be forgetting that" Daisy said.

Xavid looked up annoyed.

However Spyro stepped in between the two.

Xavid cleaned himself off and looked up at the sky.

"I wonder where mum and dad went" he said.

Daisy nodded.

"It appears you young dragon are our only hope" Scarlife said.

"How did you know I was a dragon?" Spyro asked confused.

Scarlife smiled.

"An old friend informed me of your arrival" he said.

"So dragons have been here before" Xavid said.

"That young ones is a story left for another day" Scarlife said.

"Oh please tell us the story" Daisy begged.

"Yeah please" Xavid added.

"Sorry young ones but I need to get back to Heaver" Scarlife said and went back.

"This place just gets more confusing by the day" Spyro said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

Heaver smiled seeing her son for the first time in years.

"Berk I think you'd better tell Starlight about wha's happened" Scarlife said entering the cave.

Berk nodded and went off.

Once he was gone Heaver sighed.

"Scarlife there's something I need to tell you about Berk" she said not looking Scarlife in the eye.

"What is it?" Scarlife asked.

"I lied about my mate and about my parents decision" she said.

Scarlife stepped back angered Heaver had lied to him.

"What else is there you've been keeping?" he asked.

Heaver took a deep breath.

"Berk isn't a fighters child, he's your child" she replied.

Scarlife's anger faded replaced by shock.

He gulped.

"Why didn't you bring him to me when you were attacked?" he asked.

"Because we both would have died trying to climb the mountain" Heaver replied.

Scarlife sighed and started to think.

"So this makes them brothers in law" he muttered.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you lie to me?" Scarlife asked.

"I was scared you wouldn't accept him" Heaver replied.

Scarlife nodded.

"I wish you told me sooner" he said gently.

"You're not angry?" Heaver asked.

"I'm angry that you lied but I'm happy to know Berk has a proper family" Scarlife replied.

Heaver nodded and got to her feet.

"I always blamed myself for not telling you, and for what I had to do to save Berk" she said.

"You know we forgive you" Scarlife said.

Heaver nodded.

* * *

Xavid sighed bored and got an idea.

"Hey Spyro can you show us your powers?" he asked.

"Sorry Xavid I only have a limited amount of power left" Spyro replied knowing there were no green gems around for him to use for his breath powers.

Xavid sighed and walked off.

A few minutes later they heard someone shouting for help.

"That sounds like Indigo" Daisy said.

"Xavid, Daisy wait here and don't move I'll be right back" Spyro said and flew off to see what the problem was.

He found Indigo cornered by two male versions of herself.

The first was black with a silver circle on the centre of his back.

And the second was light blue and slightly smaller than the other one.

Spyro roared and dived at the two, missing them deliberately giving Indigo a chance to get to safety.

Indigo ran but kept looking at the black and silver one with sorrow in her eyes.

The two then retreated back to their pack.

Spyro flew back to make sure Indigo was ok.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"I was attacked" Indigo replied.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked.

Indigo nodded.

"I'm fine" she said and walked off.

Scarlife and Heaver came outside and watched as Indigo walked off clearly upset.

Scarlife sighed.

"How can we possibly win when we're greatly outnumbered?" he asked, his head held low.

"Leave that to me" Rogg said coming back.

"Where have you been?" Xweet asked.

"To get a little help" Rogg replied smugly.

"Don't act smug around me or your get it" Xweet said.

"How do you mean a little help?" Scarlife asked.

"I told an old acquaintance we need some help with Genopa's army" Rogg replied.

Scarlife nodded he knew even though they had Spyro on their side they were still greatly outnumbered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

"So what do we do now? Wait for Genopa to slaughter us?" Xweet asked.

"No we fight" Scarlife said.

"No Scarlife, you don't need to fight" Heaver said grabbing onto her mates arm.

"I'm sorry Heaver, but he's my brother and this will end" Scarlife replied.

"Who did you send anyway?" Xavid asked.

Rogg smiled.

"I just sent for the strongest fighters that the king and queen have" he replied.

Scarlife smiled.

"Being a prince has its ups I see" he said.

Rogg nodded.

"Prince?" Heaver asked.

"Long story" Rogg said.

"You two never told us you were royalty" Sparx said going over.

"Never needed to bring it up" Xavid said.

"I'll go to check on Indigo" Spyro said and flew off.

He landed seeing Indigo looking at the life ender.

"Indigo" Spyro said gently.

He heard her growl and stepped back.

"If you do have the guts to fight Genopa, don't hurt the black and silver one that attacked me or I'll have Xweet have your head" Indigo said darkly.

Spyro gulped.

"But he attacked you" he said.

"Not by choice" Indigo snapped turning ready to fight.

"Enough Indigo" Magna said from a cliff ledge.

Indigo growled and walked off.

"Remember not a mark or else" she hissed.

"What was that about?" Spyro asked.

"It isn't her fault Spyro, you see two years ago her son was stolen from her" Magna replied.

Spyro nodded understandingly.

"And one of the ones that attacked her was her own son Kerchak" Magna continued.

Spyro nodded feeling sorry for Indigo.

It was then thunder rumbled loudly.

"A storm is coming, I suggest you take shelter at the Castle with Xavid and Daisy" Magna said.

Spyro was confused at first.

"Why don't I just stay in a cave?" he asked.

"Because Rogg is sending them to stay with Berk for the night" Magna asked.

Spyro shrugged and went off.

He got back just as they were setting off.

* * *

"Don't worry Spyro I'm sure Berk'll let you in" Xavid said.

"Yeah he's kind like that" Daisy agreed.

The group continued to walk until they reached the Castle.

Berk smiled seeing them safe.

"I take it you'll be stayin' with 'em too" he said looking at Spyro.

Spyro nodded.

Berk looked hesitant for a moment but shrugged it off.

A few seconds later a small grey creature that vaguely resembled a frog with spiders legs walked over and tried to eat Sparx.

"Shoo get away, Spyro help!" he said flying off.

Berk chuckled and picked the creature up.

"Drutt go play with Kane" he said putting the creature down by the nearest door.

Drutt kept his eyes on Sparx for a few moments but did as he was told.

Sparx sighed in relief.

"If I were you I'd stay beyond where he can reach you" Berk said.

"Point taken" Sparx said.

"He means no harm really, he's just following is primal instincts" a small light green version of Berk said in a strong Cornish accent coming over.

"Feeling better now Kane?" Berk asked.

Kane nodded.

"How's Swamp life?" he asked looking at Spyro through his thick glasses.

Spyro shrugged.

"I'm used to it" he replied.

"Where I came from I was raised in a swamp" he added.

Kane nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"If you want me I'll be reading" he said and went off.

He said something in a language nobody seemed to understand and Drutt followed him off.

"Just keep away from Drutt and Flower and you'll be fine" Berk said.

Spyro nodded.

"I'll make sure he keeps out of trouble" he said.

Xavid and Daisy laughed.

"Hey!" Sparx said annoyed.

Xavid and Daisy made their way inside while Spyro sat by the entrance.

Berk smiled.

"You can come in you know" he said.

Spyro nodded and slowly made his way inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

After a while Spyro met the other residence of the castle.

"So what can we do to pass the time?" Violet asked.

"Spyro can you tell us about where you come from?" Daisy asked.

Kane looked up from the book he was reading.

Spyro nodded and started to tell the four about the Dragon Realms and about his encounters with evil.

After he was finished the four children had looks of amazement on their faces.

"Sounds like you gave that Malefor what he deserved" Xavid said.

The others nodded in agreement except Kane who had gone back to his reading.

Violet yawned and sat up.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning" she said.

"Night Violet" Daisy yawned.

Xavid was already curled up half asleep.

"I think you two need to go to bed too" Spyro said.

"But I'm not" Xavid started but yawned halfway though his sentence.

"Tiered?" Spyro said.

"Okay I'm going" Xavid said and dragged himself to his room.

"Night Kane" Daisy said and followed Xavid.

"Night" Kane said before making his way to his bed, ironically being in the library itself.

Spyro walked through the castle until he saw Berk and Starlight.

Starlight smiled and took Spyro into a room.

"You can sleep here if you want" she said kindly.

Spyro looked around, the room was smaller than he was used to but he didn't want to offend Starlight.

"Thank you" he smiled and went inside.

* * *

The next morning Daisy woke up first and went over to Kane.

"Hey Daisy" Kane said sounding as if he had a blocked nose.

Daisy smiled and gently nudged Kane.

Kane smiled.

"Thanks" he said.

"Sleep good?" Daisy asked.

"No, I kept thinking about Spyro's word and how he came here" Kane replied.

"I know what you mean, it sounds so different to our home" Daisy agreed.

"I wish there was a way we could see it" Kane said.

Daisy nodded.

"I'm going to get some food" she said hearing her stomach growling.

Kane nodded and followed Daisy to the kitchen.

"It's funny you wouldn't think a four year old would be able to cook for himself" Kane said after making him and Daisy some pancakes.

"Well you're a smart one Kane" Berk said.

Kane smiled.

"Boy is Xavid going to be sore when he finds we've eaten" Daisy said.

"I doubt that" Xavid said walking over.

Spyro yawned and looked around.

"Is it morning yet?" he asked.

"Yeah it's morning" Kane replied.

"Bad nights sleep?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not used to it always being dark" Spyro replied.

Kane smiled and put a plate down with a pancake on for Spyro.

"Thanks" he said and gratefully ate the pancake.

A few minutes later Drutt came over looking ill.

After a few more moments he coughed up Sparx and the coulour returned to his face.

"You're lucky he brought you back up, the last time he ate somein' he shouldn' of he almost died" Berk said.

"Ok I take back what I said about the frogweed, that was ten times worse" Sparx said.

"At least you don't need to worry about Drutt eating you now" Kane said.

"Yuck I defently need a bath" Sparx muttered.

Drutt went over to Kane and sat on the edge of his foot with a 'Where's my food? You gave everyone else some why not me?' look on his face.

Kane smiled and spoke in a launguage only Drutt could understand.

Drutt nodded and went off.

"Kane it's too early to us to know you're speaking Drutt's laungage" Violet yawned.

"You can speak like him?" Spyro said impressed.

"Someone needs to" Kane replied.

"So what did you tell him?" Spax asked whiping the drool off his arms.

"I told him I'd make him and Flower a worm surprise" Kane replied.

"Yuck" Sparx said.

"I thought Flower hated worm surprise" Violet said.

Kane didn't say anymore but went to work.

After a quick was Xavid, Daisy, Spyro and Sparx were ready to set off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

By the time they reached the pack most of the fighters were waiting outside.

Xavid and Daisy noticed adults they had never seem before.

"Dad what's going on?" Xavid asked.

"You two are going to stay here while we go to fight" Rogg said.

"What!, but dad" Daisy said.

"I'm sorry Daisy but we need to do this" Scarlife said.

"But you could get killed!" Xavid said.

"Please don't do this" Daisy begged.

"I'm sorry Daisy but we have to do this" Sunspot said.

"No if you were sorry you wouldn't do this" Daisy said and ran off crying.

"I'll talk to them" Xweet said.

Spyro walked over.

"With you on our side we can't lose" Scarlife said.

"Sparx can you stay with Xavid and Daisy" Spyro asked.

"Sure, I'll babysit while you have all the fun" Sparx replied sarcastically.

"Just keep an eye on them" Scarlife said.

"Fine" Sparx said.

"Is everyone set?" Indigo asked.

"Ready" the others said.

Spyro took a quick look behind him and flew overhead.

"I hope you plan works Scarlife" Rogg said.

"If I know Genopa he'll come" Scarlife replied.

"We still need someone to detract him so Spyro can put an end to this" he added.

"I'll do it" Rogg said.

"What! Are you insane Rogg, he'll rip you to bits!" Sunspot said.

"If your the only one to volunteer then there's something I think you should know" Scarlife said.

"What?" Rogg asked.

"As you know because you and Sunspot are mates you are part of my family. But I have just found out I'm not Berk's half father, I'm his actual father which makes you two half brothers. And Sunspot this means Berk is your cousin" Scarlife replied.

The two stopped and gave Scarlife a 'Are you serious?' look.

"I'm as serious as I can be, I have only told you two now as I fear I wont be coming back" Scarlife replied.

"Don't say that Scarlife" Sunspot said walking by his side.

Eventually they reached a surging river, with the only way across being a narrow tree.

"We'll have to cross one at a time" Scarlife said.

"How deep do you think the water is?" Rogg asked.

"Looks very deep to me" Scarlife replied.

Rogg gulped.

"I'll go last" he said.

Slowly but surely everyone made their way across.

All exept Rogg.

He slowly put his weight on the tree and catously stepped foward.

However when he reached the middle of the tree the wood started to splinter under his weight.

"Rogg get off there, it's going to break!" Sunspot shouted.

But Rogg stood frozen by fear.

It wasn't the height he was scared of, but the fact he couldn't swim.

However when something sharp jabbed him in the back he ran to the other side as fast as he could.

He stopped running when he was sure he was on the other side.

"You idiot, you just broke our only way back!" a brown one of the group said.

"Leave him alone, it isn't his fault" Sunspot said.

"Are you ok?" Scarlife asked.

Rogg nodded silently.

"Is he ok?" Spyro asked.

"He'll be fine, just give him a few minutes" Sunspot replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Spyro asked flying lower to the ground.

"When we attack Rogg will distract Genopa so you can finally end this war for good, but I suggest you stay low to the ground so we can keep the element of surprise" Scarlife replied.

Spyro nodded and landed.

By know Rogg had calmed down.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being followed.

Heaver silently follow making sure she stayed out of sight.

"Don't think I'm leaving you to fight by yourself Scarlife" she muttered.

Spyro turned around.

"What's wrong?" Wareola a navy version of Sunspot asked.

"I thought I heard something" Spyro replied.

"Probably just the wind" Wareola said.

Spyro nodded but stayed to guard just incase.

After a few more miles the group came to a clearing where Genopa was waiting with his army.

Spyro hid behind a large dead tree while Scarlife and Genopa went over to each other.

"Are you ready to fight Genopa?" Scarlife asked.

"Always ready Scar" the muscular grey version of the others said.

"I see you brought the imbecile to his death" he laughed.

Rogg growled at the comment and prepared to fight.

"You stole something that belongs to us" Sunspot said.

"As you took the only one I held dear to me" Genopa said.

Sunspot looked down.

"Now Genopa you know that wasn't Sunspot's fault" Scarlife said.

"It was!" Genopa shouted.

"I swear for as long as you still live, your mothers death will forever be your fault!" Genopa snarled.

"Zugor, Kerchak come here" Genopa said.

The two Spyro had seen attacking Indigo came forward.

"No" Indigo whispered seeing the darkness in Kerchak's eyes.

Sunspot's heart broke knowing her son would neithed accept or recognise her as his mum.

Genopa smiled seeing Sunspot's reaction.

"Prepare to die" Zugor the light blue one hissed.

Sunspot gulped, she knew what she had to do.

"Prepare for war" she growled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

Genopa smiled and charged.

"You know what to do" Scalife whispered and charged.

Rogg nodded and ran towards Genopa.

Spyro watched from the trees, waiting for his chance.

Genopa smirked dodging the attacks coming at him.

"You won't catch me off guard again scavanger" he said.

"I'm not a scavanger anymore Genopa" Rogg growled blocking Genopa's punches.

Indigo circled Kerchak.

"Look inside yourself Kerchak, this isn't you" Indigo said.

Kerchak snarled and tackled Indigo to the floor.

However Sunspot dragged him off Indigo.

However she was stopped by a swift kick in the ribs.

Sunspot fell to the floor in agony.

Indigo then noticed for the first time that Kerchak had something around his neck.

"If I can just get that thing off his neck, he might listen to me" she muttered.

However out of nowhere a loud roar was heard and one more of thier kind entered the battlefield.

He was pure white in colour and was the King of the land Kovu.

Everyone from both sides stopped and bowed seeing the King himself.

"Genopa enough of this madness" King Kovu said.

Genopa growled at the Kings comment.

Unbeknownst to the others Genopa had picked up a small, sharp, pointed rock.

The King walked over to Genopa.

"End this now Genopa, we have the best fighters in the kingdom on our side, you can't possibly win" he said.

Genopa narrowed his eyes.

"But I can do the one thing nobody else has the courage to do" he hissed.

"And what would that be?" King Kovu asked.

"Ending your life" Genopa hissed in barley a whisper before driving the rock through the Kings stomach.

"DAD!" Rogg shouted and ran over, only to be slashed across the chest by Genopa.

He tumbled to the ground as blood started to escape from the wound.

King Kovu roared in unbearable pain before falling to the ground unable to move.

Genopa walked over and with one slash ended the Kings life.

Everyone looked on horrified by what they had witnessed.

"Now where was I" Genopa said turning to face Rogg, who was cluching his chest due to the amount of blood escaping.

"Stay away from him!" Sunspot screamed knocking her dad to the floor.

However she was quickly flung off and landed on her left arm breaking it in the process.

"Now Spyro, end it now!" Scarlife yelled.

Spyro nodded and flew out from his spot.

Genopa stepped back terrified by the sight of Spyro.

"You!" Spyro snarled pointing to Genopa "You will pay with your life for what you have done"

Genopa stood quivering as Spyro began charging up his fire fury.

The others all ran except for Scarlife who was trying to help Sunspot back and Rogg because his vision had started to fail him so he couldn't see Spyro.

By the time Sunspot and Scarlife reached safety they relized Rogg was still in danger.

Scarlife sighed and ran over as fast as possible.

"Get down!" he shouted bringing Rogg down to the floor just as Spyro relesed his fire fury attack.

The fury burned the ground and most living things on the Swamp ground.

When it was over Sunspot limped over to the two lifeless bodies.

Scarlife fell to the floor, his whole back covered in burns.

"Rogg can you hear me?" Sunspot asked.

Rogg stayed lifeless.

"No, please wake up" Sunspot whispered.

"Koin" she sobbed.

"I told you. I hate. Being called. Koin" a weak voice said.

Sunspot looked and saw Rgg looking up at her.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked landing.

"Apart from my arm and Rogg's wound. I think we're ok" Sunspot replied.

Kerchak growled as a black collar broke off his neck.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

"You're safe my little one" Indigo said.

"Mum" Kechak whispered.

Indigo smiled and hugged Kerchak for the first time in years.

"Scarlife!" Heaver shouted running over.

She stopped seeing Scarlife was alive.

He looked up and smiled.

"I should of known you'd follow us" he said.

"Hold still" Heaver said before her hands started to glow purple.

She placed her hands on Scarlife's back and it started to heal.

After a few minutes Scarlife was fully healed.

However Rogg was facing pain nobody could heal.

The loss of his father.

He whimpered and looked down.

"What are we going to do now?" Indigo asked seeing Genopa's followers including Zugor had fled.

"Give him some time" Sunsopt whispered.

After a few minutes most of the fighters returned to bring the news of King Kovu's death to the Queen.

"We should go" Rogg whispered after burying his dad.

The others nodded and silently made their way back, taking a different route.

Spyro silently flew overhead, he could see how upset everyone was about the king's death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters I only own my characters.**

* * *

When the group returned both Xavid and Daisy ran over to their parents and hugged them tightly.

"I told them you'd keep them safe" Xweet said looking at Spyro.

After a few minutes Sunspot noticed the elderly Magna was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Magna?" she asked.

Xweet sighed.

"His old age finally caught up with him Sunspot, I'm sorry" she said.

"First our king now Magna" Rogg said.

"Oh, Rogg I'm sorry" Xweet said.

"Who will take his place?" Kerchak asked.

"Daisy will take his place, she already has the mark on her palm" Xweet replied.

"Daisy" Kerchak whispered before looking at Daisy.

He blushed and looked down.

"Kerchak" Daisy said looking at Kerchak.

Kerchak looked up still blushing.

Indigo smiled and nudged him forward.

Sunspot did the same with Daisy.

The two walked over to each other and hugged.

Xavid rolled his eyes before getting an idea.

"Don't even think about it" Kerchak said knowing what Xavid was thinking.

"Oh come on Ker please" Xavid said.

Kerchak looked at Sunspot and Rogg.

"Go on" Sunspot said.

"Ok Xavid if you think you can beat me" Kerchak said.

Xavid smiled and tackled Kerchak to the floor, but Kerchak quickly pinned Xavid down.

"Dog pile!" Daisy shouted before leaping on the two.

"Hey get off" Xavid said.

"Get off" Kerchak laughed.

"So how do we get home?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like Scarlife's keeping something from us that we need to know" Spyro said.

Scarlife yawned and walked off.

Spyro was about to follow when Heaver explained that even though she had healed his burn externally, it hadn't healed internally so he needed to rest.

Spyro nodded and sat by the river.

After a few minutes Rogg came to the river.

He sighed heavily.

"You ok big guy?" Sparx asked.

"I guess" Rogg muttered.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Spyro said.

"It's ok I just guess I don't feel ready to take over my dad as King" Rogg replied.

Spyro nodded and took a long drink from the river.

"So how are you going to get home? Sunspot asked coming over.

"I don't know, I don't even know how we got here in the first place" Spyro replied.

Sunspot thought for a few moments before speaking.

"I'd ask Scarlife when he's feeling better" she said.

Spyro nodded.

"I'm going to have a fly for a while" he said.

Sunspot nodded and let Spyro go on his way.

After a few hours of thinking Spyro returned to the pack to see different members making music out of things like hollow trees, rocks and branches while the others were all caught in the groove and were dancing as if there was no tomorrow.

Spyro walked over and found himself grooving to the beat.

"Yo I wanna see all you party animals dance to the beat" one of the drummers said.

Spyro smiled seeing everyone dancing.

After a few moments Spyro flew up and started to dance in the air, however he felt odd without Cynder with him.

He looked down and saw Rogg and Sunspot, Berk and Starlight, Daisy and Kerchak all dancing together.

After a few minutes everyone sat down to rest.

"You're a good dancer" Kerchak said looking at Daisy.

"Thanks" Daisy smiled.

"I 'avent 'ad tha' much fun in years Star" Berk said sitting by the river.

Starlight smiled and wiped the sweat off her head.

"Tell me about it" she said.

"You ok Spyro?" Xavid asked.

"Yeah, I just miss my girlfriend" Spyro replied.

"Oh" Xavid said.

"I just want to go home" Spyro said.

"Can't blame you" Xavid said.

Out of the deepest part of the Swamp a soothing melody started to play.

Both Xavid and Spyro went to see what was making the noise.

However they couldn't find any trace of a creature of what could produce a melody.

Xavid looked in a cave and ran behind Spyro letting out a roaring noise in fear.

Spyro looked to see why Xavid had suddenly become so scared.

He stared open mouthed at who he was looking at.

By them most of the others had come over and froze.

"I-Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

The light blue dragon smiled and nodded.

"But I saw you sacrifice yourself in the Belt of Fire" Spyro said.

Ignitus smiled.

"Did you really expect the master of fire to perish in it?" he asked.

"Now young dragon it is time you returned where you belong" he added before a porthole appeared next to him.

Sparx happily flew back to his home while Spyro stayed behind.

"I guess this is goodbye" Rogg said.

Spyro nodded.

"It's been nice knowing you Spyro, maybe one day our paths will cross again" Daisy said.

Spyro smiled.

"Maybe" he said.

"Spyro before you go, there's something I think you should have" Berk said handing Spyro a book.

"Thank you" Spyro said taking the book from Berk.

He took one last look behind him and returned to his world.

Scarlife smiled.

"Thank you old friend" he whispered and rested his head on the floor.

Ignitus smiled and disappeared, the porthole closing as he went.

* * *

Spyro blinked a few times to try to get his eyes to focus in the sunlight.

He groaned sitting up.

"Ah my head" he grumbled placing a paw on his pounding head.

"You ok buddy" Sparx asked.

"Yeah" Spyro replied and noticed the book.

He opened the book and smiled.

"We'd better get back to the Temple" he said standing up, after closing the book.

Sparx nodded and followed Spyro back.

**The end.**


End file.
